Baby In The Backseat
by Mickey Sixx
Summary: Sam didn’t think he’d seen anything so beautiful. SLASH. WINCEST.


**Title:** Baby On The Backseat  
**Author:** Mickey Stone  
**Fandom:** Supernatural  
**Pairing/character:** Sam/Dean  
**Rating: **FRM/R  
**Word Count:** 2,926  
**Prompt: **Smile / Sam watches Dean holding a new-born baby  
**Kink: **Children (i.e., as their presence reflects on a character, e.g., tough men gently holding babies; men who are/aren't good with kids; devoted single dads; Ripley characters/scenarios; pregnancy)

**Summary:** Sam didn't think he'd seen anything so beautiful.

**Notes/Warnings:  
**1) WINCEST! FLUFF! Major fluff, people. Also, some of this _might_ be upsetting to some people.  
2) I've never been pregnant before and thus, never given birth. I've tried to keep it as accurate as possible, but if I have something wrong, feel free to correct me.  
3) Told through flashbacks, so forgive me if it jumps around a little. Everything in italics is the past.  
4) Thank you to Kailey for the read through and the name change. :)

* * *

Sam didn't think anything could pull his eyes away from the scene before him. Supernatural phenomena not included, of course. If a Werewolf were to burst through the hospital doors, Sam would have fought it off with his bare hands. He'd make sure nothing touched his brother and the precious cargo currently snuggling in his arms.

The creature had been one of the more brutal ones they had come across. They'd been tracking it for three days, following the trail of mutilated bodies as it gorged itself each night. Just the thought of it made Sam's stomach turn; it was bad enough that they were all women, but each one had been ready to welcome another life into the world. There six women in total; and Maria would have been the seventh if they hadn't have got to her in time.

* * *

_Dean peaked through the crack in the wood, scanning the large barn quickly. The creature had been mentioned in John Winchester's journal and a description was given, but neither John nor the brother's had seen it before. Dean didn't know if this was blessing or not. Bile burned his throat when he thought of all those women..._

_"I think it's clear." Dean whispered, turning his head towards Sam. The younger Winchester was stood behind him with a shotgun loaded full of baby oil. Apparently, the creature was allergic to mineral oil._

_The sick irony wasn't lost on them. _

"_You think?" Sam whispered back, "Thinking's not going to help when we're being ripped apart by a creature that's too evil for Hell."_

_Dean gave him a look, "Dude, I'm sure, ok? Unless the straw-bales grow teeth and start eating us."_

_Sam huffed, but didn't reply. He followed when Dean silently made his way round the corner to the barn doors. Years of hunting had honed their stealth skills, and both men were light on their feet as they used the wall to guide themselves around the outside of the barn. They carefully eased the door open and crept inside. _

_A sound caught Dean's attention and he waved his hand sharply to alert Sam. They froze, surrounded by hay and old wood, and scanned the place carefully. The sound came again, but this time Dean knew what it was. He signalled Sam again and started moving quickly towards the sound. _

"_Please, don't hurt me. I'm sorry, please let me go."_

_As they rounded a stack of straw they found the source of the sound. She was tied to the rafters by her wrists, the rope tight enough to cut circulation. Her head was bent forward and her wavy brown hair fell over her head in dirty, matted tangles. Her naked feet were dangling about a foot off the ground and most of her clothes were missing; the only shred of dignity she had was the grey, mud-speckled sweatpants and the black bra she was still wearing, her rounded belly bare. _

_Dean swore under his breath and the woman's head snapped up, eyes wide with fear and pain. They watched as relief flooded her gaze and tears streaked her bloodstained cheeks. _

"_Oh god, help me! Please help me!"_

_Before she'd even finished her sentence, Sam had pulled the small hunting knife from his brother's boot and pulled over an old create to stand on. Dean had positioned himself under the woman's body, catching her with strong arms when Sam cut the rope. _

"_My baby..." she said; her voice horse and still terrified. _

"_It's ok, sweetheart; you'll be fine, I promise." Dean had said, lifting her into his arms and getting ready to carry her out of her nightmare. _

_But the creature chose that moment to come back for its prey._

* * *

It was a very close shave. The creature was big; long limbs and long body hunched over, almost walking with his hands like an ape. There was a stand-off. Nobody moved or made a sound; three pairs of wide eyes staring straight into the black slits. The only noise was the creature's harsh breathing and the soft shuffle it made when it tilted it's triangular head.

Dean made a run for it in a burst of kinetic energy, holding the woman as tightly as he could and trying to find his way out. The creature was behind them a split second later, screeching like a banshee as it chased after its food. Sam didn't even need to think; he just lifted the gun and shot into the dark. It screamed as the shot caught one of its legs, then twisted and shrieked angrily at Sam, teeth glistening with thick saliva. For a few terrifying seconds, the younger Winchester thought he wasn't going to make it out alive.

Sam shook the thoughts from his head. It didn't matter now. They escaped; they were alive and that's all that mattered. The woman in the hospital bed beside him shifted under the stiff sheets, but didn't seem to wake. Sam's lips curved into a relieved smile. It had been touch and go for a while; and both Sam and Dean were sure Maria was going to lose the fight.

* * *

_He glanced in the rear-view for the millionth time since they got on the road. The barn had been in the ass-crack of nowhere and Dean had put his foot down hard on the gas. She needed to get to a hospital fast and Dean was pulling out all the stops to get her there. _

_She was sprawled across the backseat, head bent back and eyes closed, but she was far from sleep. Even in the dark of the car, Sam could see her face was cut and bruised and tense, frown lines creasing an otherwise smooth forehead. The leather jacket Dean had wrapped around her swamped her small frame, but Sam could clearly see the pale fingers peaking out of the sleeves and curling protectively around her bump. Sam's heart lurched at the sight. _

_As if she could feel him staring, she lifted her head slowly and met his gaze in the mirror. Her lips turned up in a ghost of a smile, weariness and relief showing through. _

"_Thank you." She whispered. Sam nodded. "I don't know who you are, but thank you."_

"_I'm Sam, Sam Winchester." He said gently, "And this is my brother, Dean."_

"_Maria. Maria Connell." She replied._

"_We'll get you to a hospital soon, Maria." Dean said, also glancing in the rear-view at their passenger. _

_She swallowed and nodded, letting her head fall back again as she stared out the window. Sam and Dean looked at each other, holding a silent conversation with their eyes before turning back to the road again. _

_Twenty minutes later, their straightforward plan of finding the nearest hospital turned into something a whole lot more complicated. _

"_I'm sorry." Maria said suddenly into the quiet car. Dean was the one to answer her. _

"_None of this was your fault." He said gently, "That creature—"_

"_No," she interrupted; a definite quaver to her voice, "No, I'm sorry."_

_Sam frowned and turned in his seat to look at her directly, "For wh—...oh."_

_Maria's eyes were swimming with tears and she slowly looked down from Sam's gaze. Sam followed her line of sight and suddenly became very still. The grey sweatpants she had on were dirty, but Sam saw the large stain growing across the material and that meant only one thing. _

"_What?" Dean asked, glancing back quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "What's going on?"_

"_Her water's just broke." Sam answered quietly. _

_Dean blinked, "What?"_

"_He water—"_

"_I heard you, damnit!" He snapped, eyes wide with sudden fear, "I just don't believe it."_

"_This isn't supposed to happen." Maria said; voice thick with tears and on the verge of hysterical. "It's too early; I can't—"_

"_It's ok, honey." Said Dean, trying his best to soothe her. "We'll get you to the hospital soon."_

_A wounded groan was Maria's answer. Sam watched her as her body shook under the wave of pain and he didn't even think before turning to sit sideways in his seat. He reached over the back of the bench seat and took one of Maria's hands, squeezing the appendage gently. She offered him a weak smile, but Sam could see her fear as clear as day. She hadn't planned for this; not in a million years did she think she'd be giving birth in the back of 1967 Chevy Impala. _

_The next two hours were tense and Dean was starting to really get worried. They were going as fast as they could, but they were still miles from anywhere. Maria's contractions were getting closer and closer and Sam's encouraging and comforting words were fast running out. Their reassurances of reaching the hospital were getting less and less convincing by the minute. Dean's eyes flicked to the rear-view once more. Sweat trickled down her face, sticking her hair to her skin and running streaks through the dirt and grime. One hand stayed curled around her stomach and the other had a firm hold of Sam's. Dean wouldn't be surprised to find impressions of her nails embedded into his skin. _

_Dean knew they weren't going to make it. ___

After Maria's next painful cry, Sam shook his head and looked at Dean. "Pull over."

_The words were quiet and Dean blinked, not sure that he'd heard his brother right. _

"_What?"_

"_I said pull over."_

_The older Winchester looked disbelievingly between Sam and the road a head of them. "Are you crazy?! There's no—"_

"_We're not going to get to a hospital in time and this baby is coming now."_

_Dean's mouth worked silently for a few seconds, unable to form words to go with his astonishment. Was Sam really saying what he thought Sam was saying? He looked back and forth between his brother and the road ahead, listening to Maria's panting in the seat behind them. _

"_You're seriously suggesting that we—"_

"_It's the only option, Dean."_

* * *

His eyes followed his brother's gentle movements around the room. He didn't think Dean was aware of anyone else but the tiny person wrapped in blankets in his arms. It was hard to believe the transformation. Large hands held the baby securely; head nestled safely in the crook of his arm. Sam had seen those hands tear apart creatures of the night. He'd seen those hands cock a gun, those arms aim it and those fingers pull the trigger quicker than he could think about it. Dean's lips were curved into a soft, tender smile as he looked down upon the newborn. Sam had seen those lips smirk and spit curses and come-backs at Demons. It was like watching someone else. It looked like Dean, but it wasn't the Dean he knew.

His brother's head lifted and their eyes connected. A look crossed Dean's face, like he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have and Sam chuckled. The look was then replaced with a small scowl that Dean didn't really mean and he turned his eyes back to the baby, a faint blush colouring his cheeks. He remembered Lisa and Ben and how much Dean wanted that life. Even if he didn't voice his desires, Sam _knew_. He always knew that Dean didn't want this life forever. He wanted the same things Sam did; kids, a dog and a permanent home for the family to live in.

"What?"

Sam's eyes refocused. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Dean looking at him again.

He shook his head, "Nothing."

Dean cocked an eyebrow and gave Sam a strange look, but didn't say anything else. He continued to gently rock the baby in his arms as he paced slowly around the room. Dean was a hard ass, but when faced with such a miracle of life he couldn't help but turn into mush. And he _was_ a miracle, Sam thought. He'd come into the world in the back of a car, with two inexperienced brothers acting as midwives.

* * *

"_I can't!" Maria said in between cries of pain as her contractions hit. _

"_Yes you can, Maria." Sam said from behind her. Her back was against his chest in the back of the Impala, hands wrapped around hands. "You can do this."_

"_I...can't." She panted, tears streaming down her face. "Too...hard."_

_Dean had never felt so out of his depth in his life. Demons, Werewolves, Vampires...hell, even _Zombies_ he could handle; but this? Kneeling on the ground, car door wide open, between a strange woman's legs? Ok, so maybe he'd done _that_ before, but definitely not while she was giving _birth!_ He swallowed thickly, eyes wide and flicking back and forth between upper and lower body. _

"_Come on, Maria." Sam said; his voice louder than it should be. "You need to push with the next contraction, ok? Can you do that for me?"_

_She nodded slightly, gasping for breath against Sam's body. A minute later she tensed up and curled forward, every muscle in her body straining. The sound that came from her was almost inhuman; a cross between a cry, a scream and a growl. Her eyes were shut tight and her teeth clamped together and all the while Sam was talking to her and telling her to push and that she was doing so well. Dean distantly wondered how the hell Sam knew all this shit, but he never got to ask. _

"_Shit!" Dean breathed, one hand gently gripping Maria's thigh. "Sam...I see something, Sam!"_

"_You see the head?" Sam called back. _

"_Yeah...I mean, I think...I've never..." He trailed off, heart beating double-time as he looked up at Sam, the words 'I don't know what the fuck I'm doing" written clearly across his face. Sam fixed him with a piercing stare._

"_You can do it, Dean." He said. "Just make sure the baby comes out safely." _

_The older Winchester nodded. Another wailing cry came from Maria as she pushed the baby out. Dean's hands automatically cupped under the baby, ready to bring it into the world, but that push only managed to squeeze the baby's shoulders through. He looked up to see Maria collapsing on Sam's chest, head lolling weakly back and forth. _

"_Come on, Maria, you can do this." Sam encouraged._

"_No...I'm sorry...can't...do this." She breathed. _

_It was Dean who replied, "You're weak, you're hurting and you're tired, and you know what?" Maria's eyes focused on Dean, "I don't blame you for wanting this all to stop. I don't blame you one bit, Maria; but you're nearly there, honey. Just one more push and you'll have done it; you'll have finished and you can lie back and rest all you want. Just give us that one push, sweetheart."_

_Her face crumpled under the tears that fell from her eyes even as her last contraction hit. She screamed out into the night, body curling up and shaking with the effort of pushing her child out. Dean's hands gently pulled the baby through, cradling the tiny bloody body in large hands. A scared, amazed smile pulled Dean's lips when sticky eyelids opened to reveal blue eyes and the tiny mouth opened wide to give its first cry to the world. _

"_Congratulations, Miss Connell." Sam said with a breathy laugh, "It's a boy."_

_They cleaned the new mother and her baby with the Holy Water they kept in the trunk. Dean snorted, the baby was already blessed. The cord was cut using Dean's knife, sterilised with one of the many lighters they kept around the car. Not the way it would have been done in a hospital that was for sure. Twenty minutes later the newborn was wrapped in a clean blanket they found in the trunk and snuggled against Maria's chest on the backseat. Sam had pulled a spare pair of jeans from his bag and carefully dressed her before they hit the road once more. _

_It was only when the baby wailed and Sam glanced at the rear-view again that they realised something was wrong. Maria's hold on the little one had relaxed and Sam would have thought she were asleep were it not for the fact that her chest wasn't moving._

"_Maria!" He yelled, quickly kneeling in his seat and leaning over to her. He shook her leg hard and she didn't respond. "Shit! Dean, she's loosing it."_

"_No, no, not now." He said, foot flat on the floor. "Not now! Come on, Maria!"_

* * *

He'd unfolded himself from the uncomfortable hospital chair and crossed the room before he even realised what he was doing. Dean looked up at him with a questioning frown as his younger brother moved closer. Sam's answer was to lean in and take Dean's lips in a soft kiss, mindful of the baby between them. One hand cradled the back of Dean's head as they kissed, tongues passing slowly in and out of mouths.

"What was that for?" Dean asked, a little bemused.

"I love you." Said Sam, voice low. He watched the love and appreciation shine in green depths even as Dean snorted.

"Dude, you're such a girl."

"Says the man holding the baby."

Dean's whole demeanour softened again and he looked back down at the sleeping baby. Baby John snuffled a little and snuggled further into Dean, mouth opening wide with a yawn. He was beautiful; just like the man who was holding him. Sam decided there and then that he'd find a way; swore to himself that he'd make it happen for them someday.

From the hospital bed, Maria Connell smiled.

* * *

Reviews are LOVE, people :)


End file.
